The Panthers mate
by Goat13
Summary: Orihime was his now and he knew it. Every king needs his queen.


As a celebration to my Exams soon being over, I have decided to write a Bleach fanfic!

You probably don't know this, but I'm studying to become a Dr and in order to do that I need good grades so if you're expecting A LOT of updates this time a year then… sorry!!!!

* * *

He hated him

The amount of hatred he had towards Kurosaki couldn't be described in words.

The way he thought he had the right to do whatever he wanted and interrupt others business.

It was despicable!

As Grimmjow blocked another one of Kurosakis swings, he became so agitated that the orange-headed was the one who had received all the affection from Orihime and yet, he had not taken it.

But Orihime was his now and he knew it.

Or did he? If he knew it, then why did he keep her locked in that room of hers?

`_I hate it! I'm so fucking sick of it! _How is it that he can't seem to figure that women out?

He, fuelled by his rage, sprinted towards the orange-haired shinigami and delivered a punch right into his face, the force knocking his opponent several feet away.

Using the momentum, he tried to strike him again, but the attack was deflected by the black zanpaktou that shinigami used.

"Sick of what?! Is it the fact that a human is looking down on you?" He heard Kurosaki yell at him.

`_No way! did I just say that out!? I have to come up with something quick!_

He used his free hand to stab Kurosaki in the gut, forcing him to cough up blood as a result. While the shinigami was to injured to move, he delivered a kick that sent him flying, kicking up dust in the process.

"I don't care about that! It doesn't matter if you're a human, shinigami or arrancar, I'll crush every last person who looks down on me!"

The panther-type arrancar propelled himself off the ground with a giant jump. When he was close enough he used sonido in order to appear behind the young vizard. "Starting with…" He paused for a second to take a look at Orihime who stood like frozen to the ground.

"You, Kurosaki!"

`_Are you watching this, Orihime? After this you will be mine, once and for all!_

Ten giant claws materialised from his claws, all were light blue and the sudden rise in his reiatsu caused the wind around him to increase in strength.

"Desgarrón! My greatest technique!" He knew what was going to happen at the end of the battle. He had planned it all along. He knew that Aizen wouldn't allow an espada to leave with a human girl whenever they wished for it.

With a swipe of his arm, five of the giant claws came crashing down on Kurosaki with the power of at least ten getsuga tenshous. Grimmjow couldn't help but to laugh. He didn't even use the full power of the attack. Then another thought came.

What if he had used too much strength? He might have overestimated the kid and accidentally killed him. If that happe…

The blue claw in the centre suddenly broke into thousands of tiny shards and Kurosaki emerged from the dust. He was breathing heavily, but his expression was just as determined. After destroying the other spiritual claws, he once again focused on Grimmjow.

Neither wasted time.

But to Orihime, it felt like they were standing still.

Grimmjow used his second set of Desgarrón while Ichigo used his speed to close the gap between them. This time, however Grimmjow held back more reiatsu then before. He knew that the Kurosaki brat wouldn't be able to take another one of the same calibre as the first one.

As expected, Ichigo was able to destroy them as well and in the turmoil, Orihime lost sight of them. And then she spotted them.

Zangetsu had pierced Grimmjows heart and exited out of his back. Blood dripped from his white skin-tight armour and down towards the ground. Ichigo was slowly removing the zanpaktou while Grimmjow tried to breathe having his lung punctured as well. When he couldn't maintain the ability to remain airborne any longer he fell towards the ground, only to have Kurosaki catch him in midfall. God, he hated the little vizard.

When he reached the ground, he was surprised to see Orihime already there, having used Santen Kesshun to levitate down. She was running towards them and had already sent Soten Kisshun, however when Ichigo saw that the field was larger then normal he understood that she also wanted to heal Grimmjow. However, when she completely ignored him and ran straight towards Grimmjow, he had to think that something was wrong.

"Hey, Inoue! You all-right?" he asked her. Something didn't seem right.

Inoue just looked back at him with her grey eyes and smiled.

"I'm ok, Kurosaki-kun. I have a really hard head, remember? I don't get injured that easily, but you look like you've been through hell and…" she was about to continue, but a movement from Grimmjow stopped her.

"What the hell are ya doing, woman? This is the part where you get the hell out of here!" He told her with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Orihime didn't seem moved by his voice and just continued to heal the sexta espada.

"I couldn't just leave my loved one to bleed on the ground after he had lost a fight against one of my friends." She answered with a teasing tone.

"I didn't lose! I thought I explained it to you already!"

Ichigo just looked like he had lost his lower jaw during the fight since his jaw had dropped to the floor and was nowhere to be seen. Loved one, _one_ of her friends, TEASING TONE…!

"Inoue, what are you talking about? Did they do something to you in here?" he asked her with a worried expression on his face which had formed as easily as if it was a hollow mask.

"What are you talking about? What would they do to me? Do you know anything about this, Grimmjow-kun?" she asked with the same oblivious face as ever.

The arrancar just sighed, which he regretted when he felt the pain coming from his lung.

_`Guess there's no way avoiding it now.´_

"I think he means why you're calling me loved one. And would you stop calling me that, it's kinda annoying." He told her with a bored expression. Orihime ignored the last part.

"Why would he be worried about that?" she asked obviously not getting it.

"Idiot, you haven't told him yet!" Grimmjow yelled, ignoring the stabbing pain from his chest. "If it's gonna be like that, then I'm tellin` him!" H struggled to sit up, in the process his armour disappeared and his sword came back.

"Kurosaki, listen up, ´cause I'm only saying this once: Inoue…"

The young vizard eyes widened.

"Is"

Orihime leaned over so that her head rested on Grimmjows shoulder.

"My women."

* * *

TBC

SO THIS IS MY FIRST BLEACH FANFIC! REVIEW! OR ELSE I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE!


End file.
